Bella Swan Wizard: The Prelude
by IAmJamina
Summary: For a while now, Bella has been holding a part of her from the Cullens in order to protect them from a force bigger than all. With a serious of unusual events and a war brewing in the mists. Bella finds herself compelled to tell the truth for there protection and aid against The Darkness. With The Cullens and her own family from New York they must work to save their home, Coventry.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is the platform and first chapter to the new**_

 _ **Bella Swan: Wizard**_

 ** _Bella Swan:Wizard will be delete. But don't worry this is exactly the same as the old_**

 ** _The plot is the same but one modifications have been made that I feel more comfortable with._**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: 24 Hours On Marystone_

Gray room turned silver.I started out the window behind Karsh into the light of the morning, it was dim from the smudges that covered most of the window. I could feel him staring at me but I pretended as if he wasn't there. He was going to ask me what's wrong even though he already knew the answer to that. I didn't need to read his mind to know.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" He asked. He wasn't literal, he wanted to know what I was looking at in the depths of my mind.

"Let me tell them," I replied.

"Fine, go ahead," My eyes left focus from my thoughts back to his eyes "Go ahead, disobey your father and tell them" he finished sarcastically as I swiftly got up with my empty plate of breakfast, taking it to the sink.

"It doesn't make any sense and you know it" I muttered.

"It makes perfect sense and _you_ know that," with his fork, he stabbed his last piece of pancake and put it in his mouth, then took up his plate to the kitchen sink next to me "Bella, we both know that most vampires involved the war lives in the mortal world now."

"Most vampires, not all" I emphasized "I know that the Cullen's aren't one of them"

"I know that as well ,their good people, I even vouched for them remember? However we both know how Aaron is, this is a precaution."

I turned and faced him "From The Darkness?"

"From your father," Silence came over the kitchen for a moment as I looked into his eyes with no debate, then he continued "Beleana listen to me, if your father wasn't a realm away, if he knew the Cullen's like we do, and like how your uncle _will_ , then everything would be different." he placed is hands on each side of my arms "Just wait for your uncle to give the OK then no more secrets,"

"No more secrets," I repeated.

Recently my uncle Jerry moved his headquarters from Manhattan, New York to the outskirts of Forks, Washington for two reasons. The first is for his family's protection after an attack in New York by The Darkness' followers, killing and kidnapping immortal and magical beings that lived in New York. The second was for me, I took this tragic event as an opportunity to finally convince my father that the Cullens can be trusted. Uncle Jerald is my dad's oldest brother, there is no doubt that his approval can help exceedingly.

" You're right, " I sighed " It may take a life time but you're right" I gave my guardian a hug and fixed his badge. "OK _Charlie Swan_ time for work," I chuckled.

"That is correct _daughter,_ " he replied, putting on his worst acting show yet to make me laugh "as your _father_ I must make my way to work in order provide for this family,"

I couldn't help but laugh and encourage his charade. He took his keys and his gun and placed them in his utility belt, kissed me on the forehead and went for the door. Before he exited he reminded me-

"Don't be late for Wizard Training, Uncle Jerry is going to be registering your cousin for school so you're teaching this time,"

"OK, bye Karsh. Dinner is at my house this time,it's the weekend" I reminded him.

I went upstairs to my room and packed up my bag with items for training. Then I removed my pajamas from my body and took a nice hot shower. After I showered and dried my hair, I changed into a pair of white ripped jeans and dark green tunic. After lacing up my black ankle boots and flat ironing my hair, I made my way to the garage.

To the naked and mortal eye, the garage is just a rusty, metal gray room cluttered with fishing poles, hunting gear and boxes. To my eyes and to the eyes of my people, this golden room consists of almost all magical forms transportation known to Coventry. A Persian carpet gifted by Ali, prince of genies, was rolled up and leaned against a wall in the corner. Three assorted brooms retrieved during war from Glenda witch coven were held up by large wooden hooks on the left wall. There are many other treasures that filled this room but, in Karsh's garage there is also my two beautiful babies, my midnight green motorcycle and my white Volvo, Teyla, the raw translation to angel in my native Covinan.

"Hey Teyla," the engine kicked in and she opened her door for me. I slid into the car and let her shut the door. My phone went of to the sound of my cousin Alex's ring tone.

"I'm coming right now, dude" I answered as I snapped my fingers to open up the garage door.

" _I'm just checking sheesh,"_ she laughed _"how are you doing my favorite cousin?"_

"Wow that's total BS right there" I laughed. I switched her to speaker phone and switched Teyla from auto pilot to manual.

 _"You're right, DJ is better"_ she replied _"have you heard from Dean?"_

"My brother hasn't since Friday morning," I admitted to her pulling out of the drive way and closing the garage door.

 _"He's fine?"_

 _"_ Yeah, he doesn't like the heat of Arizona but at the same time he doesn't want to leave Illiona alone" I explained "What are you up to?"I drove out of the block and towards Uncle Jerry's house.

 _"I'm buying a new mirror at Merlin's Market,"_

"Well that's dangerous," I stopped at another stop light and turned to my bag to reach for a gum "You know they have things called video chat right?"

 _"Well there is no such thing as FaceTime in Coventry so,"_ she chuckled. I turned back forward and put the gum in my mouth.

"Just stay hidden and stay safe... _"_ My voice trailed off when I saw him staring at me from his silver Volvo.

 _" B, you there?"_ His stare made it impossible for me to look away or shift my body in anyway "Alex, OK so here is my current situation. I am in a car that Edward had no knowledge of ,with a levitating phone next to me. And Edward is currently staring at me and Teyla"

 _"Oh dear, Bella, listen to me. When that light turns green, you floor it and don't you dare look back"._

"Wait what?" I could feel him reading my lips and listening into my car. I tried to read his face but it was uselessly blank.

 _"We will figure this out when you get here just do it now"_ she commanded.

"OK fine, I'll call you later"

I hung up the phone, the light switched to green and I did as she said. I sped through the empty, wet road with a mission to lose him and make it to my uncle's house. My temptation to look into my rear view mirror won me over and I could see him behind me. He wasn't on my tail, he didn't seem to even look like he was making an effort to catch me, treating me as if any other driver on the road. I had to make it to the turn way before him if I wanted to lose him. Even though they were miles apart, Uncle Jerry and my house are located on the same road as the Cullens so the outcome of him following me all the way to there were extremely high. I sped over the upcoming hill before he could even touch the incline and made an early turn into the road before the intersection to the three houses in the woods. "We're gonna take the long way" I told Teyla as I switched the car to auto pilot. Leaning back in my seat I dialed Alex's number.

 _"Are you here?"_ She answered.

"I'm taking the long way to lose him" I looked back at the rear view mirror " he's not following"

 _"Why don't you just teleport Teyla here?"_ She asked.

"Too much traffic cameras, Alex"

She paused _"Wait, the back road, like the one before the main? Millstone?"_

 _"_ It's Marystone and yes that one. I told you this like two days ago"

 _"The one with the broke street lights"_

"Broken street lights working cameras" I reminded her. I looked up at the street light. It was dark and cloudy outside and if the street light were working it would be on. The street lights were on. "Oh no, Alexia, what did you do"

"Fixed the lights" she paused "and might of speed down the road on one of Ali's carpets yesterday morning. But like how early do they turn the cameras on?"

"Alex!" I stopped myself and exhaled lowering my volume "24 hours Aly, it's on 24/7"

" _Damn it"_ she said to herself _"who watches the street lights?"_

 _"_ The police station," I replied "call Karsh please, before others get to the station".

"OK, I'll talk to you later" The call ended and I laid back in my seat.

It occurred to me that even though the trees, grass, road, lights, everything on earth passed me in a motionless blur, the heavens forever stayed clear, like my mind. It's abundantly clear in my head what I want to do and how I want to tell them but these fast complications get in the way of my actions and confidence. Two scenarios will play out eventually; one, they will never know from me and find out on their own, this will cause me to possibly lose a group of people I cared about. Two, I tell them before my fathers "promised consent" and risk their lives from him. This is how it is in my head and this is what I believe it will be like when I fall back to the speedy reality that no matter what, we are all still in danger in the inevitable war against darkness.

Teyla turned left into the woods and left again to the main road.

"Tey, were gonna make a stop by my house first OK?" She shifted left to the next lane and, once we arrived, turned into the drive way of the three story light yellow and white house with the red roof. This house made for me and my family stood on top of a small hill nuzzled in flowers, trees, plants and bushes. I got out of Teyla and made my why up the stone steps that lead to the porch and entrance of the house. I knew I wasn't going to enter the house, so I dropped my bag on the circular glass table and sat in one of the woven lounge chairs.

It wasn't quite outside, crickets and birds chirped in the distance and the wind blew softly from the east blowing strands of my hair across my face.

"I should call him," I tell myself.

"And say what?" I turned myself around. Alex leaned silently against the white pillar by the stone stairs. For a brief moment when she looked at me I saw my Aunt, her mother, the same soft stern look she gives when she cares. Even though Alex's hair was darker it flowed the same way as Theresa, tightly curled yet wavy at the same time.

"How the hell should I know?" I finally replied to her. She chuckled and smiled, turning her back into her normal Alex self, smoldering eyes with a grin to match.

"Listen, I'm with you, I don't get why Aaron is being so strict about our secrecy,"

"At least someone understand," I sighed.

"Yeah, and if anything were to happen like, I don't know, they are secretly with the darkness as well, then we can just killed them,"

"Alexia!" I chastised.

"Oh calm down, I'm just being serious," she said nonchalantly. I leaned back into my chair, staring intently at my wand that stuck out of my bag. "Hey," Alex called my attention. "He loves you right?"

"Yeah, of course," She walked over to the lounge area and sat on the chair beside me.

"And you think that's gonna stop because of what happened on the road?" I didn't know for sure, what happened has no explanation that can save my ass from this lie I was forced to keep. "Bell, the answer is no," she crossed her arms.

"Then what I suppose to do now, how am I gonna explain myself?" She moved her chair in closer to me and with a part of my hair she curled and uncurled it around her fingers.

"Honestly, I don't know right now, love" Her slight frown turned upward "Any idea I have in my head, I know you will consider morally wrong so,"

I smiled a bit.

" What I do know is that we have to get to the house and start before Jerry and Mom comes back. You have four other cousins that can help you get through this situation. How about we talk about it together? We _always_ get through things together" she reminded me.

With no debate I got my things and we headed down that stairs to my car, got in and drove down to Uncle Jerry's house.

* * *

Edward's car did not even reach the door of the garage when Alice's voice echoed in his head.

 _"Did you find her?"_

"Yeah," he murmured.

 _"Well what did you tell her? What did she tell you? Is she OK? Does she know anything about what's going on?"_ Each question that rolled into his mind brought back a flash of Bella in Edwards eye. He saw her in the car, he saw her with the phone, he heard the words of the unknown girl in his mind _"floor it and don't look back,"_

"I didn't get to talk to her, she seemed busy," He finally replied to Alice as he got out the car and into the living room with a swift motion. "I think she has more than an idea to your vision," Alice sat on the couch, legs propped on Jasper's lap.

"Why you say that?" Alice asked. He wanted to tell Alice about the unbelievable scene of the phone floating near Bella, the car, and the conversation between her and the girl.

 _"Well there is no such thing as FaceTime in Coventry so,"_

 _"Just stay hidden and stay safe..."_

 _..floor it and don't you dare look back"._

Kept echoing in his mind. "Nothing," he lied "She just seemed different today,"

* * *

Glass windows and doors made up most of the walls in the house. Glass, light brown wood and dark marble were its elements. Much like my house, Uncle Jerry's new home was embedded in a hill and rested with all the nature in the forest. From the second floor I could see Max and Justin sitting on the couch talking about something going on in the television. I saw Grace going out to patio with a potted plant to give it more sunlight. I drove Teyla into the garage next to Alex's black Dodge, Nyla or Demon in English, she really lives up to her name. We made our way up the metal spiral stairs and into the TV room.

"Hey B," Justin beamed.

"Hey," I smiled back. I turned my attention towards the television. A female news anchor was giving a report on New York with the headlines _Lightning Storm cause deaths and_ _disappearance throughout the state_.

"They're calling it a lighting storm," Max muttered " Typical, don't understand something, blame it on the weather right?"

"What would you have them do?" Grace danced into the room, dusting dirt off her hands and sat on Max's lap. "Research, discover, expose?"

"No," he replied "The least they can do is pay tribute to the people lost... many were good people," The room fell silent for a moment, then Max looked away from Grace towards me " What's wrong Bella?" He sensed my stress like it was a scent, the whole room had their eyes on me now.

"Edward spotted her," said Alex. As swiftly as Justin stood up was a quickly as I sat down in the love seat behind me, head resting on my hands and elbows propped up on my knees.

"When you say spotted, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Meaning doing magic, and in Teyla," I replied.

"He needs to forget," he concluded "We have to go make him forget".

"Touch him and you'll have to answer to me," I warned.

"If he doesn't touch him, they all will have to answer to your dad Bella," Grace got up from Max and headed towards me, wrapping her small hands around mine and kneeling beside me. "The attack on Coventry has left Uncle Aaron paranoid. He lost one daughter he doesn't want to-"

"Don't you dare!" I got up abruptly snatching my hand away from Grace.I could feel the heat rushing into my cheeks and the water forming in my eyes "This... _fear_ that you think he has...has nothing to do with what happened to Megan," Each word escaped from my mouth in what felt like a century. "And stop talking as if she's dead"

"Bella I didn't mean-"

"It doesn't matter," I cut her off "We don't erase their minds and I'm done with this charade. I'm going to tell them. It's not fair that they trust me with who they are and I can't do that same," I looked around the room for any protest but their body language and the thoughts in their heads showed no resistance to my future actions. "Now, it's time for class,"

* * *

 **For those who don't know, this story is a mixture of  
Twilight, Wizards of Waverly Place AND some reference Twitches**

 **I really did like this first version to this story  
But I feel more proud of this version  
The major block I had feels as if it lifted away.**

 **~Subscribe and Review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**My apologizes for not submitting last Friday  
When I was re-reading to post I need to add things  
That I felt were important.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: Circle of Trust_

"OK, Max"I gradually took cover behind the teaching podium "Just focus on keeping all the flames in one space first"

Taking a deep breath, Max conjured a small flame in his palm. He then expanded the mass of the flames and levitated it a little higher above his hand. I nodded to Grace and she nodded back then hesitantly slid the pieces of paper into the ball of fire and hastened back to her spot behind the couch afterward.

"Now focus on the paper as well," I instructed. The pieces of burning paper merged into ash and circled along with the flames, forming a sphere no larger than a basketball. The task of this exercise is to reconstruct the paper, that's been burned by fire, back to its original, clean form. "Repeat after me. Voleer pa tona pa nulles, geli,"

"My Covinan sucks!" he complained, causing parts of the flames to flare out of position.

"Ah! It's OK. English is fine too. Just use the right endings"

"Jeez. Er, OK let's see. Uh..Turnious...shrinkous..formidiom revivous-"

"No!" Justin exclaimed but it was too late. The ash blew across the entire room followed by a pulse of heat from the fire.

"Revivum" Alex coughed as she helped me up from behind the podium. Grace and I weren't as dirty as the rest since we both took refuge behind something. However, Alex, Justin and Max were covered head to toe in soot.

"English words ending in their vowels has a -um, -lum or -ism at the end of the spell chants," Justin explained as he wiped soot from his eyes and lips.

"My apologizes, sir" Max replied sarcastically as he and Grace dusted cinder from his curly brown hair. I looked around the room. A thick sheet of black powder covered every inch of the lair.

"Damn it, we gotta clean this mess up before Uncle Jerry and Aunt Theresa get back," I announced but It was too late, I could feel my body tense up when I heard foot steps approaching towards the lift.

"Guys?" Uncle Jerry called , his raspy deep voice was muffled from the flooring separation "You down there?" Their foots steps halted since we didn't make any sudden movements or sounds.

"Kids?" Aunt Theresa called, I heard her foot steps trail away, probably going to see if we were in our rooms. Uncle Jerry sighed and continued walking towards the lift. I had a feeling he knew. My heart dropped when the lift ascended then descended with my uncle inside. When he finally reached the bottom, he didn't even take a glance at the room's mess, he just took his time to meet eyes with each and everyone of us. His eyes fixed on me last, and when I looked into them, he didn't seem angry but he wasn't pleased either. My uncle was the type to make his emotions known, but he held back this time. I know this since his mind consisted of swear words and a long list of punishment suggestions. With his finger tips, he smudged them from his cheeks down to his chin the same way he always does when he's about to pass judgement.

"Clean this up," he said solemnly and turn on his heal to go back to lift. He paused before he got in, looked over his shoulder and added "No magic...none at all" We were all too scared for protest. Then he continued to the lift and went back up.

" I was kinda hoping for a bit yelling," Grace whispered when he went up.

"No no, this was better. He had the anger of Cerberus," Max replied.

"And the mental vocabulary of a sailor," I chimed in. "Come on, the sooner we start the sooner we can finish," I got the regular cleaning supplies from the back closet next to the book shelf and handed each one an item.

* * *

"You're not telling me something" Alice knocked once more on Edward's door.

"Come in and explain to me what it is I'm not telling you exactly" he replied. She entered the room before he could finish saying "come in". Alice saw that he was laying down in his couch flipping through pages of a leather bound publication of Upton Sinclair's _The Jungle._

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Edward glanced at his sister for a moment, then focused his gaze on the ceiling and covered his face with the open book.

"Nope I don't know," he murmured.

" What happened when you saw Bella?"

The question angered him once again because of its repetitiveness. He lifted the book from his face, placed it on the coffee table and sat up. His dark and hungry eyes glared into Alice.

"How many times will you come and ask me this _stupid_ question Alice? I have answered you not once, but seventeen times. If I didn't know your actual age, I would say you're a naive, _annoying_ little child that doesn't comprehend the difference between yes and no"

Alice was silent for a moment then broke the glare by looking down at her shoes. "That right there shows me that, yes, you are keeping something from me"

His jaw clenched harder as he leaned up closer to her "Instead of worrying about everything and everyone but yourself, you get out of my room and leave me alone,"

She wrinkled her nose a little then smiled "Tell me when you're ready to talk" Then with a spin she exited the room.

Edward's eyes closed and he laid back in his couch once more. For a while he just took in the silence of his close surroundings to calm down ,then let it travel farther into the woods. Chipmunks and squirrels gnawed away at nuts, birds chirped and splashed in the small puddles formed by rain water that collected and rolled off leaves. For a while he just listened and then went further and further until-

"There's no turning back if you do this you know?" It was the voice of the girl on Bella's phone. Edward recalled the name as Alex.

"I know that Alex, and I still don't care. I will protect them with my own life if I have to. They _don't_ deserve lies." The voice of Bella was so relaxing to him and he could feel the voices pulling him closer as if he was there too.

"And what if you're wrong, what if the Cullens are serving him," She replied to Bella.

"I'm not. I've know them long enough-"

" A few months is not enough," A new voice appeared belonging to a man, no, a young boy. Even in the anger of his tone, the soft child-like spirit was still there. No one seemed to reply to him and he spoke again.

"Bella, please come back," he said, still no one spoke. Not even the girl called Alex.

* * *

"Ah, this thing is taking forever," Grace groaned as she dusted the pillows out into a trash bag. "There is no way we can take out all this dust from the carpets and pillows like this"

"I'll go get the vacuum from upstairs," I was about to get up from by the bookcases but Max nudged me back down playfully.

"Nah, I got it, I was gonna go get water anyways. Anybody else thirsty?" he offered.

"Me bro," Alex replied.

"I'm actually hungry, can you-"

"No," Max growled as he walked out to the lift. We all couldn't help but laugh at Max's pettiness towards Justin.

"Jerk,' Justin muttered and continued dusting off the glass cases of wands and magical items.

"Awe don't be like that babe, no told you to win the game," Alex smiled at Justin

" Not my fault he can't take a blast," he mumbled.

"What happened exactly?" I asked. I wasn't there when the playful battle took place but I do remember having revive the flowers in me and Edwards meadow since they decided it would be their playground that day.

"They were doing combat spell practice out in the meadow and you know how Jus like his fire magic. Yeah well he burned into the shirt I made Max" Grace explained.

"Aw man that's his favorite shirt," I admitted.

"Max isn't mad he's just a wee bit petty right now," she continued with her signature smile that was like a ray from the sun.

"Ha I can see that," I smiled back at her automatically. For a few more moments we continued to clean up what we could in silence, waiting for Max to return.

 _"Bella can you please come to my office?"_ Uncle Jerry's thoughts projected itself towards me. I got up and walked towards the lift.

"H-hey where you going?" Justin asked.

"Oh, sorry your dads calling me," I sometimes forget to differentiate the voices of the mind and mouth. When I was in the lift, I pulled the lever up to be lifted from underground level. Once the lever clicked back to the center again I stepped off and made my way down the hall to the kitchen. In the distance I could hear my aunt's voice.

"Wait just a minute Max," She seemed to be pleading with him.

"No," he replied. His tone matched the one he had used on Justin in the lair. He walked out to the hall with the vacuum in one hand and Alex's glass of water tightly wound around the other. When he noticed me slowly walking down the hall, his head tucked down and he walked in my direction as well. I quickened my pace, assuming he would clue me in on what's going on but in a swift motion he moved out of my way and passed me without even looking in my direction. He was hiding something, I listened in on his mind only to be flooded with images of Grace's smile and current events on the television.

"Max?" I turned and called to him but he already made his way down the lift. I stared down the empty hall for a moment before my uncle's voice fell upon me once more. Walking down the hall, I passed by the kitchen to ask my aunt questions instead.

"Yosa?" I entered slowly. Her long dark brown hair was tied up neatly in a quick bun and her eyes never left focus on her task in front of her as always. She was looking down cutting up some celery for the dinner she was preparing for me and the others. When she finally looked up at me, she smiled softly but I could see slight sadness in her clear brown eyes. When I was a young girl, I remembered constantly getting scolded by her for reading the thoughts of the full wizards in the court. She taught me that it was disrespectful to invade the minds of my superiors like that. To this day I would never do that unless given permission or until I'm a full wizard myself. So as bad as I wanted to open the door to her mind and get to the bottom of what was troubling her and Max, I didn't.

"Yes my love?" She replied

"Is Max OK?" Her smiled lowered a bit when I asked this. Before she could say anything-

"Beleana," Uncle Jerry called from his study.

"You'd better go young lady. You know how he gets when people make him wait," she said as she continued chopping. From the kitchen I crossed the hall and opened the door to his study. When I entered the room he told me to closed the door behind me, I saw him at the balcony window basking in the sun. Just like all the other older Wizards that raised me, Uncle Jerry was a full wizard which means his body was completely transformed into cosmic energy many years ago. Long ago my people discovered sun of the mortal world has the mysterious ability to show this. Gold light surrounded his body as the sun exposed the cosmic energy flowing beneath his skin. It resembled the depths of outer space that has been painted over in gold. He turned his head and opened his eyes to see me then back towards the sun closing his eyes once more.

"You know," He finally began "the precaution is for their own protection right?" Suddenly his eyes opened fiercely, exposing the swirls of magical energy in his eyes and moves through his body. His stare turned angry and the beauty his fully gold eyes possessed turn into respectable fear. I shifted back a little in shock, since this was the first I'd seen his power in a threatening way towards me personally."Why can't you be patient?"

His fierce words rung in my ears, confusing me. Why would he tell me this once again? This time it didn't seem like a reminder, more like a threat. Then I remembered. My plan. I was going to tell Edward as soon as I was done here, I told my cousins, my personal guild, my circle of trust. I told Max.

"Max," I looked down and shivered in anger.

" Max didn't need to say much," he corrected "I know when my children are bothered by something," Why would it bother him, it's none of his business anyways. I could feel my blood heating all over my face.

"Tell me, when will you meet them?" I said

"When I can"

"Tell me, when will you _finally_ meet them?" I repeated sternly. He knew not to answer me with his cliches anymore. With a swipe of his hand, the curtains closed. He turned away from the window and walked to the spiral stairs in the floor of his office in silence. I followed after him down the steps. The first floor of Uncle Jerry's study consisted of paper work, documents and notes for his mortal work as a psychologist. However, the bottom level was much more different. It reminded me of the ancient libraries in Coventry, the floor and ceiling were made of stone and books filled of history, archives and information about almost every magical creature who dwell in the mortal world covered left and right walls of the room in tall book shelves. The room was lit by candles on the walls, candelabras on the tables and in the chandeliers. The flames on the candle seemed to quake with fear when my uncle dropped a giant black leather book against the long wooden table in the center of the room. The black leather bound book was ornamented and accented with red and gold.

" This is my answer," he spoke, looking out in the opposite direction of where I'm standing at a painting of the creation of Coventry. I stepped closer to the table and read the title on the book _Ka Yan Gelane: Cohovas yatsu Voltion._

" The Dark Rebellion" I read out loud in English "Wizards verses Vampires". This was the archive book of a war that is the center purpose of why I have not been able to tell the Cullens everything about me yet. Long before I was born, a war between Vampires and Wizards brewed when many vampires were convinced that The Darkness was their sole creator and began following in his path. Since the population of vampires turning over to the darkness increase so suddenly, it cause rebellions, fights and eventually wars throughout the major cities of Coventry. The battles were done by the time I was born, the war was won shortly after that but the effects still linger on ever so slightly, no matter how many sacrifices I or anyone else have made. I looked up at my Uncle.

"If this is your answer then it's a foolish one,"

" Beleana," he sighed and turned to face me " I care for _all_ magical creatures as if they were my own kind. Your father does too, probably more than me. We all have lost so much already. I know my brother is only doing this to protect our family from anything else that may hurt us. Please understand this, child" his voice was dressed with the pain of the past as he pleaded to me. I looked down at the book again and opened it to a random page. The page opened to the military statuses at the end of the war. The page consisted of a chart, column one had the name of the battle, next to it was the amount of wizards in the war, then the amount of vampire and at the end in the last column, it had the number of deaths in total from both sides. The minimum I saw on the page for in comparison to all battle was in the millions.

"No more deaths" he said. His eyes had softened compared to how they were before. I nodded in agreement. I looked into my uncle's eyes to make sure that he hears me.

"I understand, Yose," his frown turned upward into a gentle smile, he came towards me and kissed my forehead like how he use to when I was a child and said thank you. After he dismissed me I went back to the others in silence.

"Bell? Everything OK?" Grace asked. The others exchanged looks between me, Max and each other while Max and I continued our work separate and quiet for a while. I knew he felt the anger that radiated off of my body. I couldn't hold it in any longer and muttered bitterly.

"Ever since we were all little kids and to this day we have had numerous pacts and promises made to each other. We get through things together as one, as a personal guild. What the hell happened to the circle? We are suppose work things out together and you go behind my back like some evil snake-" The room fell silent when the portable vacuum in Max's hand slammed down on the wooden table next to him. With both fist clenched behind his lower back he, faced me.

"I feel _everything_ you feel when you only mention these people by names. You care for them as much as your own family. I don't even want to know what it would be like if you were to lose them. I imagine I won't even bare it myself and I don't even know them like you do. Bella, this getting through things together," Even though biologically Max is not Uncle Jerry's son, he took on his features that moment as he stared me down.

"We've been through so much together. You could have at least done me the courtesy of telling me first," I replied.

"Deep down I did tell you. We all did. If I didn't do it, someone else would have. Because we know Uncle Aaron and what he is truly capable of,"

"That's not true," I looked around at my family for assurance of my statement. No one backed me up. Even Grace looked away from me and unto Alex and Justin.

"Uncle Aaron, this entire family has been through too much. We don't hate vampires. We do this to stay safe," Grace explained. I looked around the room once more. The shelves and counters were clean again and most of the carpet was done.

"Looks like we're almost done. I'm gonna go get some air," I replied to them quietly and transported myself out into the backyard of the house. For a while I stared into the woods in the direction of the Cullens' home, think of what Edward might be doing or feeling right now.

"There's no turning back if you do this you know?" Alex said as she emerged from behind me.

* * *

 **Make Sure To Review and Subscribe**

 **Next Chapter will be up by this Friday**

 **Or The Next**


	3. Come Back

So... I'm in college and I have been neglecting something I really like doing... but I feel like I need to find time to finish Bella Swan: Wizard. I really love this story that I plan to create, I never lost my passion for the fan fiction. Twilight haters and lovers alike should read it for the content cause I really take my time to recreate a story line full of imagination and magic. I just want it perfect and I want it know. It may sound conceded, but I know I'm a good writer, yes I make errors and no everyone may agree with it but I, myself, believe I have potential and I have the skill to turn my creative writing skills into something I can do for the rest of my life.

But I digress

I'm going to start making time out of my college schedule to work on Bella Swan: Wizard Series.


End file.
